Talk:Third Eye
Classification How do we do it? Before the Fourth Kazekage, I think this would simply be listed as a tailed beast skill due to the sand use, but now that the Kazekage also uses it with gold dust, this would mean listing it as a Magnetism Release as well. Or do we simply assume that the third eye can be created with many things, including tailed beast skills and kekkei genkai? Omnibender - Talk - 22:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should just stay listed it as ninjutsu.--''Deva '' 22:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Deva's suggestion seems less complicated.--Cerez365™ 22:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I think a separate page for the gold dust version should be created, as we need to list how the eye is being formed. Gaara uses his sand manipulation abilities to create it, while the Fourth Kazekage uses his Magnetism Release. I feel it's a bit necessary to list the Magnetism Release part, since it's part of the technique, yet not a part of Gaara's. --GoDai (talk) 19:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Never mind, let's do what we did with Lariat instead. --GoDai (talk) 19:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Closing one's eye I chapter 556 Gaara used Third Eye (it was floating near Onoki) but he had both his own eyes opened.--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Genjutsu? The Article states that the user creates an optic nerve right? So for example if Itachi looked at the eye and cast a genjutsu, it would affect Gaara inside the defence right? (talk) 11:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know.--Cerez365™ 11:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::And the technique doesn't create an optic nerve, it connects the third eye to an existing one. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I would say that it seems likely that Genjutsu does not affect the Third Eye. For example, look at the Second Mizukage's Mirage Genjutsu. This is classiffied as a Shadow Style Genjutsu, which makes it equal to that of the Mangekyo Sharingan's power. The Third Eye also with the Sensor Sand was able to see through and locate the Giant Clam while the Mirage was occuring. The Only reason Gaara was shown affected by the Mirage was because he stayed behind to decieve the Mizukage and act as a decoy, while his sand and Onoki searched for the real one.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 13:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :All Gaara's Third Eye which he left with the Tsuchikage saw was Captain Awesome preparing to shoot Ōnoki. It didn't see through genjutsu. Sensor sand simply wraps itself around anything it touches, that's all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Image change So I was wondering, looking into le future we might want to upload an image of the Third Eye being used with Gold Dust. Though I somewhat don't like that the eye is on the ground and all... is anyone opposed to changing the image o.O?—Cerez365™ 23:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind the change.--''Deva '' 23:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with it. ROBO731 (Talk) 23:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Parent Technique Hey could this technique be derived from the Sand Clone technique (Gaara's version) I mean it just creates a part of his body and the floating bit could be attributed to his sand controlling ability same case for Fourth Kazekage. (talk) 13:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :It creates an eye that they have to link to their own optic nerve. It's not a clone.--Cerez365™ 13:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Eyes Open In chapter 556, Gaara has a third eye watching Onoki, but he still has both his eyes open. Possibly Gaara having mastered the technique? Skarrj (talk) 17:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Read on, he had to close one of his eyes to "activate" the Third Eye.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC)